


Crumpled Sheets

by Night_Writer



Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Passion, Rough Kissing, Soft core smut, Tissaia Bottoms, Yennaia flash fiction, Yennefer tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: A Soft-Core Yennaia smut flash fic.Enjoy!
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Crumpled Sheets

Yennefer gazed down at the woman beneath her, her long, auburn hair sprawled about her head like a beautiful halo, while her piercing chocolate brown eyes gazed up at her with a passion that was not unknown between them.

Yennefer smirked, pinning the elder woman beneath her, her hand wrapped tightly around those pale wrists as she pinned them to the pillow above the elder’s head. She leaned in and attacked the exposed neck of her lover, trailing kisses and bites down on the soft, pale flesh that hammered with each gasp for air. Yennefer pressed her thighs tightly against the squirming hips, keeping them still as she continued her assault of exposed flesh and pert breasts. Hips bucking and moans passing through parted lips urged the young woman on as her kisses grew hotter and her bites harder.

Tissaia bit back the yelp that threatened to push past her teeth, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, and focused on the pleasure of the young woman’s mouth on her skin once more. She wriggled her wrists against the young woman’s grip, but to no avail. The pleasure was too taxing, and the momentum needed to escape was gone. She tossed her head back against the pillows as Yennefer drew her assaulting kisses back up her torso, passing over the valley of skin between her breasts, before coming to press against her lips once more, this time with a fire that burned much hotter than they had originally thought.

Yennefer released Tissaia’s wrists and immediately brought her hands to cup at those brilliantly flushed cheeks, thumbs stroking warm, tender skin as her tongue brushed across those supple lips, begging for even the faintest exploration of the other woman’s mouth. Tissaia obliged, their tongues dancing together in a dance that left both women gasping for more.

Yennefer ground her hips against Tissaia’s, thrusting and rocking until the elder woman managed to slip one of the raven-haired woman’s knees between her thighs, rocking against the exposed, taught skin pressed between her legs. The moan that Tissaia pushed against Yennefer’s lips told the young woman all she needed to know. Yen dropped her hands to Tissaia’s chest, fondling and massaging, pinching and squeezing, until Tissaia practically begged her to stop. Yennefer knew when Tissaia had had enough.  
It was all part of their chaotic, passionate dance.

The raven-haired woman would appear in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but a silken, ebony robe, and would approach Tissaia’s bed with a fierce hunger in her eyes that needed to be sated. Tissaia, of course, sported the same thirst for pleasure that her favored student did. The same hunger for pleasure that lay buried within Yennefer’s eyes.

She had hungered for those perfectly pale lips at her breast. For those soft, delicate hands to inflict pain on her skin. For those perfectly plump thighs to be wrapped around her waist. She had craved it all.

And now they both had what they desired the most.

The sheets beneath them and the purple bruises that appeared in the morning.


End file.
